


Snow Angels

by petals_sunwards



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Bitter Hermione Granger, F/F, Facebook: Hermione's Haven, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble, Huddling For Warmth, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Professor Hermione Granger, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petals_sunwards/pseuds/petals_sunwards
Summary: Bitter DADA professor Hermione Granger was lost in the forbidden forest. As if it was not bad enough, she was knee-deep in snow. Neither did she expect to meet her old friend nor receiving harsh words from her. But it was a lesson Hermione had to learn.





	Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Hermione from cursed child. Written for Hermione's heaven Sept 2019 roll-a-drabble.  
My prompt was Luna Lovegood and huddling for warmth. 
> 
> If you recognise the character, it belongs to JKR. I am just playing in her sandbox.

Everything was white, too white. Hermione had lost her sense of direction a while ago. Wandering around the forbidden forest was never pleasant but trudging around the knee-deep snow made it even harder. She tripped on the unseen branch and fell into the critter and everything went dark.

When Hermione woke up, she was disoriented. She was sitting on the hard surface, her limbs were aching as if she had run a marathon and everything was at least seven foot high. She wrinkled her nose trying to get rid of the itch and tried to move her arm to scratch it. The sleep induced haze vanished as soon as she realized something was curled up against her and clutching her hand. It was not good news when one is stranded in the forbidden forest. She turned to her side, ready to defend herself if required.

Curled into a small ball next to her, clutching her hand was Luna. Her dirty hair fanned out on her face and one radish earring was visible. She twitched when Hermione tried to remove her hand and pulled Hermione closer instead.

Hermione scowled but resigned herself to a forced nap in snow. She wordlessly cast a warming charm on them and contemplated how she had ended up there. She knew perfectly well how she ended up in the crater; she was chasing wayward students from the forest and lost her way back. She was wondering what the magizoologist doing next to her. No sane person would wander into the forest in winter and curl up next to an injured person instead of asking for help from the castle a few yards away from them. But then again it was Luna and who knew what went inside that pretty head of hers. 

“Good morning Mione! Did you sleep well?” The dreamy voice broke the chain of her thoughts.

“Don’t call me Mione.” Hemione made a face at her most hated nickname and demanded: “And what are you doing here?”

“I saw you camping and decided to join in. But you should have started a fire, Mione. I had to chase away a bunch of Glumbumbles.” Luna replied, unaffected by Hermione’s rebuke.

Hermione just pinched her nose and scowled again. It was going to be impossible to convince Luna that she was not camping and her nap in the crater was not intentional but she had to try, anyway. But before she could speak up, Luna continued.

“You shouldn’t do that.” she touched Hermione’s forehead, “You are too pretty to have permanent frown lines. You should try to smile. You have a nice smile, Mione.”

“Luna, I don’t really have time for this. I need to go back to the castle and find those miscreants who locked me out of the castle. I swear to god, they will be in detention for the rest of their life.” Hermione pulled both of them to their feet.

“Hermione, stop and look around!” Her voice was unusually stern and Hermione stopped mid-rant. “You can’t keep doing this to yourself. I know your life didn’t lead the way you wanted. I know you didn’t want to be a defense against the dark arts professor but I can’t let you do it to yourself. Take a look at yourself. You are not that fierce young lady who led us to victory. You are as miserable and bitter as Snape. You are meaner than him and that’s saying something. Whatever this is, it is not you. Hermione I knew would have launched a rally against you for bullying children.”

Hermione stilled. Had she been that bad? Had she been so lost to channel Snape? She gulped and thought back on her behavior. She had loved Ron a lot, but he had never loved her back, choosing to marry Padma instead. She hated the happy families and kids since then, a bitter reminder of something she had lost. If her best friend could never love her, what hopes she had from others?

But to be such a bitter shrew? How could she have let this happen?

“Let it go, Mione. Remember happy times! When was the last time you were content and happy?” Luna’s soft voice washed over her and Hermione followed her advice.

She remembered her fifth year. It was the year she had lost most of her innocence. It was the year Ron broke her heart for the first time. It was not a pleasant year with Umbridge around but it was still one of the best winters in her life. She thought back to the snowball fight Weasley twins had organized and all DA members laughing and pelting each other. She remembered Harry’s laughter as he pulled Ron and her towards the middle and defended the fort they had built. She remembered how Luna had convinced all of them to lie in the snow and make snow angels. Hermione felt the first real smile spreading on her lips and Luna beamed at the sight.

“See, your smile is so pretty!” Luna complimented and Hermione blushed, not used to compliments. She pulled Luna in a hug instead and to her surprise, Luna returned it.

“Let’s make snow angels Mione. It has been a while since we made them.” Luna threw her body back in snow and Hermione let herself fall back. Luna was bright and warm, sleeping next to her in the snow didn’t sound that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Luna is little ray of sunshine and like her, I adore snow angels! 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
